Microphones are generally designed to convert acoustic signals to electrical signals with as little distortion as possible. However, a microphone's mechanism of transduction is an inherent source of distortion. In this regard, a capacitive based microphone is associated with a non-linear pressure-in to voltage-out transfer function, resulting in undesirable harmonic distortion. Conventional technologies for reducing such distortion include increasing a capacitive sensing gap of a microphone, reducing a sensitivity of the microphone, and creating a dual-backplate capacitive sensing structure. However, as such technologies correspond to modification of the microphone structure at increased design cost and complexity, and only partially reduce, e.g., even-ordered, harmonic distortion. In this regard, conventional microphone technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.